1. Field of the Invention
Aircraft air conditioning exhaust energy recovery.
2. State of the Art
At present, aircraft air conditioning exhaust is expelled through air-flow outlet valves without taking advantage of the pressure or potential energy in relation to the exterior of the aircraft caused by the flow of air required for its renewal, very high in current designs.